


Laugh it Off

by Ian_the_Existential_Crisis



Series: Apex Ficlets [5]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Elliott thinking out loud, Ficlet, only a pairing if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian_the_Existential_Crisis/pseuds/Ian_the_Existential_Crisis
Summary: Elliott says something a tiny bit self deprecating but Caustic is bad at being a human and knowing the right words.Very short, not sorry.
Series: Apex Ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705861
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Laugh it Off

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing anymore.

It was funny. Elliott could remember his first time with Alexander in the ring, he could remember the first thing he had said that match, and those words definitely weren't the ones he wanted to say. 

"I feel like I ruined everything."

Of course, he hadn't meant to be so honest. He wanted to wear a fake smile and pretend like everything was okay. He wanted to play his part as the funny guy who laughed everything off. But it was hard. He didn't always have it in him to lie about how he felt.

So backtracking, he accidently ran into an enemy team head first. He had just been looking for a select fire. But the hop up forever seemed to escape him. And he may, or may not have literally popped in a window, knocking Wraith down in the process. He could all but hear her yell through her come that there was an enemy. 

It was a stupid, little, mistake that ended up with Bangalore being sent to the respawn chamber. 

"Perhaps, next time, don't wander off on your own." Caustic scolded him. 

He hadn't had a chance to actually talk to the trapper. They had both just joined the games. Elliott hadn't even had the chance to unpack his boxes and they were thrown into a game. 

That's when he broke down. His first time actually talking to the man and he had a mental break. 

Elliott knew he made a mistake because Caustic stopped walking to turn back to him. He had already grabbed Bangalore's banner, and they were inside the next ring, but he still shouldn't have stopped. He wouldn't have stopped if Elliott didn't mess up. 

"You…" The older man got out before hesitating. 

Mirage's mind automatically went to something self deprecating. He wouldn't have to choose his words wisely if Mirage weren't such a fuck up. He wouldn't have to clean up his mess, or struggle to get Bangalore back in the game. 

"Don't think about it too much." Caustic said instead.

It wasn't until much later that Elliott learned that he just wasn't good with feelings, or words for that matter. Anything remotely human flew over his head.

Elliott tried to laugh it off. "At least I have you to clean up my mistakes."

But it was out there in the world now. Someone knew how he felt. At least Caustic seemed like the kind of person to keep his mouth shut.


End file.
